


The Final BroadCast

by orphan_account



Category: Left 4 Dead (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Bandit Ellis, Bandit Nick, Broken Bones, Ellis and Nick, Horror, Inspired by The Strangers, M/M, News Media, One Shot, TV News
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22566262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "This is Rochelle Smitt, signing off."
Relationships: Ellis/Nick (Left 4 Dead)
Kudos: 4





	The Final BroadCast

Rochelle stared down the gas meter, hoping it would miraculously increase.

E.

Dammit.

Feeling the van beginning to putter out, Rochelle pulled over, into some nearby woods. The dark green surrounded her, making her even more paranoid. Rochelle laid her head back, silent tears going down her face as the car shut off. It was over, nobody would save her, then again, what was she expecting, going to Wisconsin? God, was she stupid, she went too deep for her story, and now she was going to pay for it.

Wait, she was in a news van, surely it would have a camera, looking outside, Rochelle could see nothing but black. Taking the keys, Rochelle opened the van door, and stepped outside.

If it was pitch black in the van, it was the void outside, looking down, Rochelle realized she could barely see her legs. Placing her hands on the side of the van, Rochelle shuffled across, praying that nobody would hear her. Around her, the woods shuffled, bringing small gusts against her suit and tie. Feeling a door handle, Rochelle desperately attempted to tear it open, only to fall back.

Of course, she had to forget the keys to the back. Getting up and dusting herself off, Rochelle briefly jogged, retrospecting on the current situation. If she found the keys, she could open the van, and if she remembered correctly, there was a can of gas in the back of the van. Considering the gas problem solved, Rochelle moved on to the next problem. However, halfway through solving it, she tripped on a rock, and felt her body slam on the ground. Attempting to get up, Rochelle tripped again. Not bothering to look down, Rochelle knew what the problem was. _A broken foot, shit._ As she was about to give up, Rochelle saw a quick flash. Staring at the rock, Rochelle realized the keys were there, seeing one last chance at escape, Rochelle attempted to grab at them, only to see the flash rise.

“Yeah, I don’t think so, miss.”

**BANG.**

“Dammit Ellis, what did you have to go and do now?” Nick argily asked, emerging from the trees. Nick stared at Ellis, and then followed the direction his eyes were. “Dammit Ellis, do you know how hard it’s going to be to get away with that!” Nick yelled, kicking the reporter's body. Breathing in, Nick proceeded to grab Rochelle’s arm. 

“Hey, c’mon, I know a butcher around here, nobody has to know what happened.”


End file.
